What if chapter 6
by Kabaneri
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi was hated by both students and teachers but how will his life change if he met someone, a teacher, that cared about him? If you want a continuation chapter, review! Chapter 7 is up! A DGM and Kuroshitsuji xover!
1. Chapter 1

**If only one person cared...**

Nine year old Yusuke Urameshi had just started middle school. **(Sorry, it may be incorrect. Where I live we start middle at 9. In Japan, I don't know when.)** He already had a reputation as an unruly child, a bully and a pest. He had been in more fights than even some highschoolers! He had even beaten up and sent quite a few of his fellow classmates in hospital due to knocked out teeth, broken noses and wrists. Also a lot of nasty rumors floated around about not only him but also his drunkard mother. When he moved to middle school, barely recieving a passing grade, the teachers in the elementary school sighed in relief while those in the middle school groaned and cursed the fact he was going to be their student. Well...every teacher except one. Chikako Yozomi, a young teacher that had just come out of, well not university, she had started taking special clases in her last year of highschool. After that she didn't bother to aply for an university, because after the 5 year special clases she would have gotten her teaching certificate either way, so she instead worked during her free time to save some money for later. In the end at the age of 22 she got her dream job of being a middle school teacher, she was going to be a Japanese teacher. She was around 168 centimetres, short black hair framed her face and made her dark-brown eyes stand out, she wore sport pants, a T-shirt and sneakers. She always liked kids, they were so innocent and cute, also they could always change, while teens usually didn't want to. She was smiling brightly as she recieved her class list **(those where every student's name and data are recorded, so the teacher can prepare a bit)** and carefully read every student's file and name. All were pretty normal, as expected from first year middle schoolers, except one boy, Yusuke Urameshi. She read and read his file again and again, it was true he looked like a rebel and a imi Yankee, which made him even cuter in her eyes because she had a strange definition of 'cute', but that didn't automatically make him bad. She always prefered to see things for herself instead of believing what others said. She knew better than anyone that people's words were almost never 100% true, especially those of the elderly. Grannies are VICIOUS, ya know!?

She didn't have clases with them untill Thursday, so she had to wait a bit to see the class but she saw Urameshi a few times in the halls. Mostly he was fine but sometimes his clothes would either be wet or dirty, shoeprints visible, and a scratch or two. This spoke of bullying but without a proof that a student did it, sh was powerless. Soon Thursday came, she sat on hes desk, near a window looking over the backyard, in the teachers' room. She sighed after looking at the clock again.

'Only 30 more minutes. I'll be able to meet class 1-C and see how Urameshi-kun is really like. He's made a bad boy but up 'tll now I've only seen a lonely bullied boy with bad home life.'

Dingdongdiiiiin! - the bell rang.

"Finally, It's break! I better get ready and head for the classroom! Beter early than sorry!" - she took her bags and left.

If she only stayed a bit more, she would have seen a few boys from class 1-B dragging Urameshi in a corner, beating and badmouthing him.

===After break, start of lesson===

"OK class. Sit down and get ready! I'm going to call the names soon!" - she waited for the kids to take out their things and sit down.

'Strange, Urameshi-kun is still not here. Where could he be?'

Then a scream sounded from the classroom next to them. She stood up and rushed to help before the students even realised what was happening. When she opened the door she saw class 1-B standing huddled in the corners watching Yusuke attacking a boy at least one head taller, the teacher nowhere in sight. The boy, the leader of the bullies, was laying on the grownd, his nose broken, face starting to turn blue and a tooth or two missing.

"Urameshi-kun! Stop it!" - she shouted but he was like possessed and didn't hear her.

She bit her lower lip and dived at him. She pried him off the bloodied boy, recieving a kick in the leg and a few scratches in the process. She then wrapped her arms and legs around him in a way that didn't allow him to swing them and hurt anybody.

'DAMN! That kid shure packs a punch! Wonder if he'll be able to punch through brick walls in the future? Nah, that's impossible!'

Little did she know he would not only be able to do that but to destroy mountains, but that's another story.

"Yusuke-kun." she said in the calmest and gentlest voice she could muster at the moment "Pease, calm down. Shhhh...everything's ok. It's fine...it's fine. Breathe, breathe..." - it worked and he slowly calmed down.

He came to his senses and looked at the classroom and then her scratched face, still smiling. This was new to him. Usually teachers would yell, threaten and hit him with a ruler but she didn't. In fact she looked happy and kinda...glad?...that he was fine.

"Sen-!"

"What the hell happened here?!" - Takeda-sensei, the teacher of clas 1-B came in.

He looked around the room and his angry glare landed on Yusuke.

"URAMESHIIIII!"

Yusuke winced. He was in deep trouble,

'Damn! Even after I made my mind up and decided to not fight anymore! Why does it happen to me?' - he thought.

It was almost like Chikako-sensei had read his mind. She stood up, SSSSSS-ing a bit from the pain in the knee where Yusuke had kicked her. She released him on the grownd and with a light push and pop she fixed her kneecap.

"There's no need to yell Takeda-sensei. Instead of calling the nurse or an ambulance, you stay here and yell at Urameshi-kun." - she scoffed.

"It's that damn brat's fault! He beat up a student! And if you're so concerned, why didn't you call an ambulance?!" - he shouted at her.

"Because I was busy with Urameshi-kun. He's my student after all!" these words warmed Yusuke's heart a bit "Also, I left my phone in MY classroom in a hurry, while wou were on your phone up 'till a minute ago, so shut up and call someone to help the boy!"

Takeda murmured something angryly and called an ambulance. The moment the medics came and took the bloodied boy, she gently took Yusuke's arm and headed out.

"Where do you think you're going? We haven't finished with the damn brat!" - Takeda yelled, spit flying out of his mouth.

"No, you've finished. He's MY student and I'm responsible for him, just like you are for your students! If you were here, instead of talking on the phone, none of this would have happened." she gestured around the room "Come with me Urameshi-kun. We'll talk about wat happened somewhere else." - she led him away towards the rooftop.

The roof was usually off-limits but she managed to make a copy of the key, so she quickly unlocked, went out with Yusuke and locked again. She sat down next to the fence that kept people from accidentally falling and patted the spot next to her for him to sit. He relucantly did so and waited for her to start interogating him. Instead she stretched and leaned on the fence, not uttering a wotd, she just stood there and looked at the clouds. In the end he opened his mouth first.

"Um...Sensei. Aren't you mad?"

"Mad? Me? What for?"

"Wwell...I hurt a **fellow** student and you too." - he looked at the scratches on her cheek and left forearm.

She noticed the way he refered to the boy, with disgust, and that he was really worried.

"Ah, this 'lil thing? Nah, I've had WAY worse!" - she smiled at him and actually boasteed!

"R-really?" - he asked nervously.

"Of 'ourse! I was hit by a spots car last summer. That bas- sorry, bad bad guy turned out to be filthy rich, so he wasn't punished severely. But I'll get 'im soon!"

Yusuke was speechless. This strange teacher not only liked him but also almost cursed and talked like a gangster on a warpath! He liked her, she was the first teacher to ever be nice to him.

"About what happened earlier..." - he started.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. We'll just have to think of a cover up story first before going downstairs." - she said and entered the 'Thinker' pose.

He almost laughed.

"No, I have to tell you the truth! You may understand. You're the first teacher that doesn't blame me right off the bat! Those fucking bastards!"

"Wait! You can curse? Good! I can now curse ém too!"

Yusuke was baffled by the proud face this teacher, no his teacher, was making.

"That guy, Gyodai, he and his cronies had bugged me since day 1! Today they dragged me in the backyard and not ony beat me up but also insulted me and my mom! I then madly followed him and then all I saw was red, you then snapped me out of it. Thank you."

"Yer welcome."

"Why do these things keep happening to me? Am I guilty we're not rich, that my dad's not home, that my mom is always drunk?! It's not my fault I was born, so why do they keep bullying me?!" - he cried by the end.

He then realised what he did and was embarrased. He had rattled all his problems to a complete stranger! Even Keiko didn't know that!

"Eh? It's because you keep bitin' their hooks, that's why."

He was confused by her words.

"See 'ere! They get pleasure in bugging ya, so you just have ta ignore 'em!"

"But I did that! They didn't stop!"

"You didn't let me finish! I was going to say to ignore them INSIDE school, ya fool! The momen they're out it's open season! Ah, don't tell anyone I told you this or I'll get fired! Where was I? Right! The moment when they're far enough, you strike! They are boud to go to someplace to hang out or play, well...you leave your things at home and disguise yourself, if they don't see your face, they can't prove anything!" Yusuke nodded "After that ya make their lives hell! Ya can beat 'em, curse 'em, swindle 'em, heck ya can even ruin their stuff! I know ya can do 'alf the things easyly!"

He was hit by a sudden realisation, he wouldn't have gotten in all this trouble if he hadn't done it in front of other people!

"Ya get my idea?"

"Yes sensei!"

"Good, you can call me Chikako-sensei! Yer welcome anytime! Hey! I can teach you self-defence! There are some cool moves where ya can smash a person's face without hitting him! What do ya say? I can even help ya with your studies!"

"Sounds good!"

She stood up and offered her hand.

"Deal?"

"Deal!" - he shook her hand.

"Now, lets go down, Remember to look very sad and ashamed! If you want me to get ya out with the lightest punishment, you have to just stand there, look sad and don't utter a sound, got it? We'll say I scolded you rel good!" - she laughed loudly and led him to the teachers'office.

Fter an hour of arguing Yusuke got away with a warning and a mont long tetention with Chikako every day after school. When they got out, they looked around, smirked to eachother and high-fived quietly. That wasn't a punishment, it was a God given cover! Yusuke was amazed by her ability to talk people into doing what she wanted them to and get out of trouble so easily. He had quickly started to admire her.

"Urameshi, can I call you Yu-chan?"

"Yes, you can sensei."

"OK. Then, Yu-chan, meet me here as soon as today's clases end. We have to talk some more."

"OK.

===Äfter school===

Chikako led Yusuke to an oden booth and treated him, on the condition the meal didn't exceed 2000 yen. As they ate she started talking.

"You told me about yourself, so it's logical for me to tell you about myself. As you can see, I'v very young, only 22. I always wanted to teach kids but my parents wanted me to be a scientist, a CEO or some shit like that. I didn't agree, so I took special clases and took my teaching certificate. My parents were furious! They yelled at me, called a 'no-good ungrateful brat' and my pops even said 'Don't you EVER dare to return or I'll kick you mith my own foot!'. He, the nerve! I could beat him in a second. I've been in a gang in junior-high school but no one knew because I always wore a mask and a wig, you should also try it if you're going to do something bad! They won't know what hit 'em. Once I got so mad at that one guy I terorised him untill he was scared to go to the toilet and it was right across his room!"

They talked and laughed some more. After that she led Yusuke to his home with the promise to teach him self-defence and help him up his grades.

Time passed quickly. He learned everything she taught him like a super absorbant infinity sponge! He could also reign his temper long enough to get out od school and then take his revenge on those that bullied him, teachers included, he was in disguise though. He also found a new frienemy in the face of Kuwabara. He always won but Kuwabara never gave up, soon they became close, even though no one would admit it. His grades also rose considerably. The end of year exam was coming, so he put in extra work with Chikako to get a good grade.

However a tragedy struck! Just a week before the results came out Chikako was involved in a hit and run accident. A truck loaded to the brim passed on red and was going to kill a mother with a baby that was crossing. Chikako pushed them and was hit instead. She was rushed to the hospital as quick as possible but it was hopeless. By the time Yusuke reached the hospital, she had died. The doctors however gave him a dirty bag.

"She was clutching this untill the end. We couldn't pry it out of her hand. It had your name on it. It's for you to open it. I'll leave now." - the doctor left the room.

Yusuke looked at the bed. Her face was covered by a cloth but he could see the blood seeping through the already soaked bandages they had put in hope of saving her. He didn't dare to remove the cloth, too afraid to see the face of the only adult and teacher that treated him well. She was like an older sister to him, a family. He shakily opened the bag and saw a package wrapped like a present. It really had his name written on acard attached to it. He slowly tore the wrapping and saw a few items inside. A card, two yellow armbands, flame patterned gloves and a ski mask made to look like a snarling demon. He then read the card.

...

 _Dear Yu-chan,_

 _Congratulations! I'm shure you've passed the tests with flying colors! You've changed a lot since the beginning of the year and it was for the better! If you want we can go out any time you want and play ghost pranks on those damn bullies from Shikase high! Just call me and I'll be there! Do you like the new gear I bought you for a present? Wear it next time we go on a 'trip' or I'll span you!_

 _With love, Chikako-sama, your super awesome sensei._

 _..._

He fell on his knees and cried intill he couldn't anymore. The funreal was two days later, Saturday. He came to it and was surprised how little people had come. There was he, the woman she saved and her family, his principal (he was shure he came because he would have looked bad), the people holding the ceremony, the policemen that investigated the incident and a couple in their late 50s. The man looked stern and annoyed, he had Chikako's hair and sharp eyebrows. The woman looked like older Chikako but with thinner eyebrows and light-brown hair. They must have been her parents.

'I must go and talk to them.' - Yusuke thought but stopped when he saw the policemen go to them.

He watched as they talked about something and gave the couple a few documents and a bunch of keys he recognized as Chikako's because of the ridiculous amount of keychain decorations. After the police left ha was about to talk to them when he heard what the man said.

"Damn that good for nothing! Making troubles for us even after kicking the bucket! Couldn't she leave once and for all? I won't allow her in our ancestral grave! Not now, nor ever!"

"I knwe it! She always was rebelious and got into trouble! Couldn't she become like her older brother and sister?! Instead she became some teacher and got herself killed! Just cremate her and throw the ashes somewhere." - the woman complained.

'This is wrong...Shouldn't they mourn her? She's their daughter! Why do they have to talk about her like that?! If I stay here, I'll get sick because of them. Chikako-sensei, I'm sorry. I promise I won't become the person I was before!' - he lit an incense stick, prayed for her soul and left.

===Meanwhile in the Spirit world===

A very confused and dazed Chikako was tossed bu some rude ferry girl on the line to be judged and reincarnated. She took a few minutes more to reallise she was dead. The line was also ridiculously long! 3 kilometres at least!

She resined to her fate but she had qute a bit of regrets, especially for Yusuke. Suddenly her 'Sharp comment' sense, a sensetion that felt like being stabbed by people's words, kinda like in mangas and animes. And now she was being continuously stapped one after another, also by the way it hurt her she realized it was probably because of her parents. She got furious.

'Their NERVE!' flames of pure fury lit in her eyes 'How DARE they! Badmouthing me even after my death! Yusuke probably even heard them! I'll make 'em PAY! No one should badmouth their own child after it died!'

She then stormed out of the line. Fueled by anger she ran and disappeared faster than the other souls could see what happened. She then snuck through a portal back to the Human world and made shure her parents paid dearly. She emitted so much evil energy a few low-level demons decided to check the place out, saw her and took her to the Makai before the Spirit detectives could come.

In the Makai they tried to do some nasty things to her but it turned out she let herself be captured and led to their base to 'let off some steam'. In the end she beat the shit out of them and bacame their teritory's boss. In a few years her fame started to spread around Makai.

"A very strond and mysterious demon had appeared. No one knows how he looks like or even his age! He goes by the name Yozora (Night sky). He appears, destroys his target or everything along with it and disappears before anyone realizes what the heck happened."

"Yeah, I also heard rumors he likes to watch tournaments!"

"I heard he might be a Mazoku!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"No, it's not! Do you know how many different powers he can use and the destruction left behind him? He MUST be a Mazoku!"

"Do you think he'll be on the Dark tournament next month in the Human world?"

"Haha! You know that because of that stupid barried only weaker demons can freely pass! It's impossible for someone THIS strong to pass!"

A small figure with a horned hood laid on a table in the corner of the bar. It lifted its head a bit, revealing Chikako's face before she pulled her scarf up to hide her mouth.

'A tournament huh? I haven't been to the Human world in ages! I may as well go and see if Yu-chan is fine. I just have to test my new teleportation technique and get there!'

She then left the bar, went next to a ferocious crow-like creature and jumped on its back.

"Time ta go home Quroi!"

It flapped its wings and flew away. She however didn't know that she would meet Yusuke in that tournament.

===A month later===

A few hundret metres east from the arena a blac hole opened and spat out a hooded figure. She floped on her face but quickly shot up and struck a victory pose.

"Siccess! I did it! Now, I can teleport anywhere I want. Muahahaha! The landing has to be worked on though."

He dusted herself and headed for the arena to buy tickets or steal them depending on the price.

'Hehe! I have a feeling this'll be intrestin'!'

 **To be continued...maybe...**


	2. Chapter 1,5

Chapter 6.5 thanks to your request!

Warning! If Yusuke and some parts sound different than the anime, it's because of Chikako. She changed Yusuke in a way during the time they were together, also he sees her not like a mother! He sees her like a very close friend, a big sister even, and a mentor that helped him in a way no one could have.

"talking"

'thinking'

(yusuke commetns)

 **(ANs and comments)**

===Yusuke POV===

After Chikako-sensei died I did everything I could to not return to how I was before. I even still keep the gloves and mask, although they are too small to fit me. Now I wear similar gloves but with metal studs on the knuckles and a similar mask, I found a shop where they sold such items in one of the ghetto's alleys. I still carry the armbands with me and put them on from time to time. I kept my grades high, not like those nerds that lick the teachers' shoes and are like backstabbing robots, but around and a bit above average in some subjects. Of course I ended in the same school with Kuwabaka and Keiko-chan. I won't admit it but I was glad the two people I got along with were in the same school. The teachers still hate me and try to sabotage me but I can deal with them after school. Qute a few of their items 'mysteriously disappeared' , theur houses were a mess, cars all scribbled and underwear hung on the front gate of the school. It was quite hilarious seeing them try and hide their underwear (especially the pink boxers with unicorns) without students seeing.

I also got in a few fights in school when those bastards went too far with their bullying and bullsitting. That got me a few detentions but no suspensions. For everything else, I took Chikako-sensei's advice and attacked when they were out of school and far enough from police stations. Boy, it was good but I still feel pain over Sensei's death and how her _**parents**_ talked about her on the funreal. Those people didn't deserve to be her family! At that time I had wished something bad to happen to them I could swear I almost tore a muscle.

My days continued mostly the same way untill that day. The day when I saw a small boy running right in front of a car. My body acted on pure instinct and I pushed the boy away. I died right after. It was quite the shock but I managed to handle it. One of the things Chikako-sensei taught me first was how to hide my thoughts and emotions, also how to compose myself and fake emotions to confuse others. It worked quite well if you ask me. By the time Botan came I was calm, internally still freaked out but calm and rational on the outside. When she told me about me being a ghost, (Well, duh, genius! How would you call an invisible, untouchable entity outside of its body?!), I accepted it, alredy having passed all other 4 phases of loss. Then she went on a long tale about how she was a Ferry girl serving some dude called Koenma and about her role of guiding spirits to the spirit world, also I had to meet Koenma. I was like: "ok." **(Insert Onepunch-man like face)**

'I thought the ruler was Enma and not this Koenma dude. Well, whatever. I'll go and see, I don't have anything to do. Maybe I could see Chikako-sensei there...Nah. She probably is not there anymore but IF I see her, I would make sure to thank her properly!'

It turned out that this Koenma guy was just some baby with an adult's mind and a teen's character. (Are we in some fantasy manga or somethin'?!) He gave me an egg after a half-assed explanation, to me it seemed like he wanted some kind of thing from me but didn't even TRY to ask me for help or something! After a few days of pure crazyness and nonsense I wanaged to return to the world of living. I relaxed but expected Botan or someone of the Pacifier's minions to come. By the end of day 1 I was proclaimed the new Spirit detective. (Couldn't you bastard wait a bit?! Right on day 1, seriously?!)

I went on a few other missions and like in some shounen anime (DBZ) two of my targets quickly joined me. Kurama was a nice guy, although scary at times. Hiei on the other hand was an OK guy after you broke his Tsundere-emo shell but that's oly if you can pass past his sword, LITERALLY! He tried to stab me qite a few times in the beginning.

I tried imitating some of their fighting hand-to-hand styles and some kung fu masters on the internet. It turned qute well, due to some reason after a few goes I could do the katas and forms better than the person and even did some adjustments for myself and even wanted to try using them with the Spirit gun but I would have probably blown a hole through the wall. I went out secretly one night to try out what I learned on some gangsters or yakuza. I beat the shit out of like 20 of them before the sirens of the police were heard.

'Looks like I am able to use them qute well in combat even though I managed to learn them yesterday. I wonder why? Maybe I'm just awesome...No,no! Remember what Chikako-sensei told you-"Getting cocky will get you a one-way ticket to the gutter! Ya hear me? Give me 20 more push-ups!". There are way stronger people out there, I'm sure, and I have to become stronger!'

 **(He hadn't realized his Mazoku inheritance from Raizen had started to awaken MUCH earlier.)**

So, after that Koenma sent me on a mission to beat up some guy named Rando. The catch was that I had to go and compete with some other people to become an 'aprentice' to some old hag named Genkai. Rando was aparently after her techniques. So I was woken up very early and headed for the temple. As I climbed the RIDICULOUS amount of stairs I started to wonder what I'm supposed to do, then I realized I knew next to nothing about the Rando bastard.

'Seriously?! You didn't give me anything to work with! All I know is he's strong and uses many stolen techniques. You didn't even tell me what techniques!'

With a new vigour and energy provided by my anger, I crouched down, hands clasped behind my back, and hopped up the stairs in probably a record time. I know I might have looked like a weirdo but Chikako-sensei taught me it's better to exhaust your anger by exercising or training rather than it clouding your judgement in a pinch. It also gave her more material to work with while she trained me in self-defence. By the time I could finaly see the temple most is not almost all anger had disappeared. I felt some strange sensation at one time, it was like passing a liquid or a thick spider web but I chose to think about it after I finish my work here. I stood up after hopping on the last step and stretched. I entered the yard where many people from almort all ages had gathered to participate in the competition. My fist started to itch after I passed a groub of stuck up thugs but restrained myself because there were many other people and I had to sve up strenght. Also I got some strange feeling from qute a few of them, it was something I couldn't explain but I sometimes noticed similar feeling from some of the people I passed on the street but never this strong.

Suddenly the doors opened and a...very miniscule old lady in funny hat appeared. Eh, it turned out that was Genkai and our first task was a lottery. I thought is was unfair and hoped I won't get a red paper but I got one.

"Eeeh, I got red?!" - a very annoying and familiar voice sounded.

"Kuwabaka?!" I finaly noticed him next to me "What are you doing here?"

"Wwell, I came to ask for Genakai's help but it turned out there was a tournament, so I...WAIT! Don't call me Kuwabaka! I'll beat ya up!"

"You just noticed it, huh? Well we both don't have much of luck, I don't wanna be here and ya suck at fighting. We're in da same boat I guess."

"I don't suck at fighting!"

"Says the guy that gets beaten up systematically." - I smirked as he started tu murmur insults and threats.

After that some dude wanted to cause trouble but he was KOd in a single hit. Genkai then led us to some other place. Just then I noticed that only people that had that 'feeling' **(coughreikicough)** had come. Those without or with weak had been sent away. As I looked at Genkai and the paper again, I had the feeling those papers weren't normal. We reached a huge room filled with different games. We then had to compete on them. At first I was sceptical but after she explained they measured our potential I tried them in hopes I may fail and go home. Welp, it didn't happen. On the punching game I got 195, on the Jankenpa I got 9 wins and in the karaoke I got 98 percent. I passed the secon phase to my dismay.

===End POV===

"Gather up! The third phase will start!"

Genkai led the remaining people to a scary looking forest and instructed them.

"Go!" - she said as they rushed inside.

Yusuke had no Idea what to do but his intuition told him the genetal direction the tree they had to reach was, so he mowed his way straight through the forest. He was confronted by vicious vines that tried to strangle him but by instinct he fused his reki with his fist as he imitated some move he saw in an anime, blowing a huge hole and destroying the roots of the vines.

'Holy smucks! This shit actually worked! It was an accident but still, HOLY! And it used no more reiki than a Spirit gun! I'm definetely using this baby in the future! I wonder if it'll work with the other techniques I learned last week?' - Yusuke wondered as he ran towards the tree.

He then faced a swamp full of stinky water which was either toxic or had something dangerous in it. Thankfully it wasn't too big but big enough to be unable to be jumped over.

'If I try at most I would reach to the middle or a bit pat the middle. Hmmm...what if...Let's try it!'

He tried and concentrated reiki in his feet, he then ran and when he was about to jump he used the reiki to propel himself higher. A bit too high but he jumped over...and landed on top of a tree.

"Haha! That was awesome!"

He looked around and saw the tree a few hundred metres to his left.

'What the heck?! I was going in the wrong direction! Damn it!'

He jumped down and ran towards the tree, much did he know his reiki perception had been leading him on the fastest way towards the tree and he would have been the second to arrive instead of second last. As he reached a clearing a batman or is it manbat confronted him. He talked big but Yusuke beat the wuss in the matter of seconds. He then hung him upside-down on a tree and continued. he then reached a seemingly endless wall of thorns.

'Well, what now. If only I had something to cut them with...'

A lightbulb lit up over his head. He then made his hand like a knife, concentraled his reiki and slashed. The Reiki slash cut some of the thorns but many more remained.

'No good. I'll use too much reiki if I continue slashing like that. I have to concentrate on keeping the reiki around my hand and not let it float away!'

After a few tries he succeeded and cut his way through. That day he made the later named Reiken Fu, not knowing how hard it is to create new working trchniques. In the end he was second-last. he groaned in furstration as he flopped on the ground.

The fourth phase was a fighting tournament. Yusuke faced the scary smoking karatist and Kuwabara discovered his new talent in using a Reiki sword.

===Yusuke POV===

I had won thanks to the element of surprise. That guy had obviously not thought I could come up with new and unexpected attack in the nick of time. But to be honest, I also didn't know about it. True, back in the forest I did quite a few things for the first time but back there I was calmer and not figting a Hulk-wannabe with night vision! I was going to lose but in the last second I won. That guy had tilted his head and was going to avoid my kick but at that moment some of my reiki got out from the back of my leg, formed a small blade he didn't see because it was in his blind spot, and hit the guy. He was sent flying and fainted. Thankfully the blade wasn't sharp or he would have probably lost helf his neck. Instead he got knocked out and slightly cut where the tip had hit him.

After I came out of the darkness, all bruised and beat up, I learned from the devil had I had to not only climb another mountain but the next fight was also mine. And when I asked her about rest, she told me ahem: "Your rest may wait. I won't take in a disciple that can't handle this little hardship!"

Yeah, right! I haven't had these powers for even two months old hag! And everyone here, well except Kuwabaka had YEARS of experience! And you dare belittle me without knowing!

'Grrrr! If only I could...! No, calm down...breathe. I won't allow my temper to get to me right now! I'm currently trying to find that Rando guy. It's either the nija or the dorky monk. I have to be prepared for anything!'

We reached the top, which was a swampy area with many holes full of water and mud. I had to fight the ninja. He had these crazy shuriken that followed you anywhere. I won by luck when I fell in a trench and his shuriken hit him instead. He was human, so the dorky monk must be Rando.

"OI! Kuwabaka, be careful with that guy! 'E is dangerous!"

"Shut it Urameshi! I know what I'm doing!"

He didn't listen and got severely hurt. Rando used some spell I couldn't hear at all. I was going to ckean my ears from the mud but when I saw what happned to Kuwabara, I sectertly stuffed some more in.

In the final I fought the bastard Rando. He was crazy strong! He had hell piranha, (I felt like I was in that movie when piranhas attacked an american lake and ate a ton of people.), some almost invisible blades of air, the shrink spell and many others. Thankfully my gut was right to put more mud in my ears and he shrunk himself, after that it was a piece of cake. I was accepted as Genkai's aprentice, to be frank I was also a bit curious about her technique after I saw that dude being KOd in one hit. I cleaned myself and headed down the mountain, hopping down the stairs to relieve my stress.

'Damn that Pacifier! At least he could have told me what techniques the Rando bastard had stolen but NO, he was too lazy to get out of his chair and tell me! I wonder what Chikako-sensei would have done if she knew? Heh, probably make him miserable. I bet she would have kicked that Rando bastard so hard in the balls he'll become a woman!'

===Somewhere in Makai===

BOOOOM! Crash!

A building made of stone and decorated with many bones and sculls blew up, crashed down and its remains started to burn with blue flame. It had once been the stronghold of the 'Demon scull group' , a group of lowlife scum and weaklings that served their leader, Sullerd.

"D-damn you! Yozoraaaaa!" - Sullerd shouted all beaten and bloodied.

This place had once been his stronghold, he had worked for decades to build it and gather capable underlings. He had decorated his 'castle' with the bones of his enemies and hunting trophies. he had even raised to high C class and was sure in a year or two was going to be a D class but now everything was ruined because of one single person.

-Flashback-

It had been a calm evening, as calm as it could be in Makai, when the caw of a giant wonster bird sounded. They all got up and ready to fight if the bird attacked but whrn they looked, they could only hear it but not see it. The bird had hidden itself in the night sky's darkness. As they waited one of the guards shouted.

"Something is falling!"

Indeed, a figure in black robe and white striped pants had aparently jumped down from the bird and was falling towards them. The figure turned feet down and it's speed suddenly slowed down. It calmly floated the last few metres and landed without a sound.

"Who the heck are ya brat?!" - a one horned purple demon shouted.

The figure looked small and frail, its height was about 168 cm., wearing a black robe with low hood, making the face disappear completely in the darkness, he even wondered if the figure had a face. The figure wore big military-like boots, a black boken **(wooden katana)** strapped horizontally on the back, hands in pockets.

"Are ya the Demon scull group?" - a boyish voice sounded.

That person was either a young boy or a woman with boyish voice.

"Yeah, we are. What do ya want?!" - Sullerd asked.

" _ **All good then...heheheeee...**_ " - the voice was now demonic and was like two or more people talked at once.

Everyone gripped their weapons out of instinct, this voice gave them all chills.

" _ **You attacked the Mongura river bazaar yesterday, right?"**_ \- the voice asked in a sick glee.

"Yyeah, what if we did?"

"You see, I had paid a LOT to get my hands of a VERY rare ice peach that bears fruit only once every 20 years. It grows on an island where Koorime tribe lives, also it's very hard to get to the trees without the Koorime killing you, so the fruit is quite pricey. _**And you bastards attacked just before I could even cut it! You threw your bomb which caused it to fly up and it then got TRAMPLED by the croud! You will pay for this...with your miserable lives!"**_

"You're delusional! Get him! Let's show this runt what happens to those that come here seeking trouble!" - Sullerd commanded.

-End-

After that, it was hell. Before he could understand what exactly happened, his stronghold was in ruins. Fireballs had blown the building up. Sharp vines had shot up, killing all the livestock and hore than half of his underlings. The other half were decapacitated by the black boken that aparently was not only sharp but could conduch electricity. Now in front of him were only burning ruins and a mountain made of the bodies of his minions.

"Damn you! I'll get my revenge!" - he charged with his sword.

He smirked when he stabbed Yozora in the back but froze when he realized it was only an afterimage.

"Die."

And with a few swings his body was cut to cubes. Yozora swung the boken, removing the blood and wistled. A demonic crow monster swooped low and took a few dead bodies as a snack while Yozore mounted it. Then they rose high up, only leaving destruction and death after them.

"Good job Quroi! You're a good boy!"

She patted her pet/mount in satisfaction. She had already made quite a name for herself but still prefered to hide her identity. The time she was in a gang taught her that fame wasn't good. She had been in the Makai for a few years already. How many, she didn't bother to check, she had even become stronger but which class she was, she had no idea.

'Ranking was always overrated! With some strategy and lick even a weakling would beat a bodybuilder.'

"Achoooo!"

'I bet Yu-chan is thinking about me. I wonder how he is? I'll go and see him as soon as I make the teleportation technique I've been working on work! Because of that damn barrier, I can't go to the Human world. Not that I won't be able to pass but if I open a portal, they'll notice me and take me back by force! I don't want to reincarnate yet! I just learned the Demonic Voice technique, all I need now is a pair of horns and I'll be a proper rogue Demon lord!'

===Human world, Genkai's temple===

"Damn you hag!" - Yusuke shouted while trying not to fall to his death.

"Keep it up, boy! Are you a man or what?" - she said as she sipped tea.

He grumbled but continued. He had decided to learn her Reihado Ken and wasn't giving up. Genkai sat there and watched him secretly.

'He's much better than most people his age. He must be some genius although his knoledge of the Spirit world is ridiculously small. But it's impossible, he must be just a bit dumb, he works for Koenma and by the looks of it he know quite a lot of fighting and even one meditation technique. Someone must have taught him beforehand.'

Yes, he had been taught by Internet and TV-sensei how to do some of them, while he learned self-defence in middle school for less than a year by a now dead teacher of his. Even if she was old, Genkai should have checked about his history a bit in case she did something that may anger him so much he exploded.

===Timeskip===

I had been worked to the bone by the hag for a few months untill Koenma sent me on a mission to stop some demon , I also got my ass handed to myself when I faced those Four? whatever dudes with their bugwhistler leader. I won by pure miracle and steeled myself and trained more after my wounds healed.

Turned out Hiei had a sister, a Koorime named Yukina, she had been captured by a greedy bastard that used her tears to get easy money. We fought and saved her but Hiei should have told her he was her brother, at least it made sense to me. There was also where we first met the Toguro brothers. The small one was practically screaming "I am a creep!" by just looking at him. We fought and lost but they left.

===Timeskip===

After Koenma told me the 'joyous' news we were going to participate in the "Dark tournament" which often led to death of both participants and spectators from what I heard, but the fact I could settle the score with Toguro made me hold my protests back.

We arrived at the place where we were shown our room where we stayed to rest. The first day of the tournament I steeled myself for the inevitable danger, my heart raced, pumping blood and adrenaline rapidly, even though I looked fairly calm on the outside. Just before I was pushed inside the arena by te flow of partisipants I heard a somewhat familiar voice, I just couldn't remember from where.

"WHAT?! One fukin ticked for ONE match costs this much!? Yer not swindleing me, are ya ya lil bastard?"

====Chikako POV===

At first I was excited to come and watch the tournament but after I heard the ridiculous prices I exploded. For this amount of money I at least expect to see the whole tournament instead of ONE match! I swar those CEOs are becoming even more vicious than the Piranhas back in Makai!

I decided to give up and walked away grumbling. I ent into the forest, breaking every branch and rock that came close, and suddenly an idea came to me after I kicked a tree.

'How could I be so stupid?! I don't need tickets, the arena's top is open.'

I found a nice tree on a small hill southeast of the arena. I climbed on a comfy branch and used my powers to make the tree grow. When it got to the perfect height, I took a few snacks, a soda and a pair of binoculars from my magical bag. I never come to a tournament without binoculars, they are very useful when you can't find a first/second row seats. Of course the downside of me being on a tree, watching for free, was that 1) I couldn't hear almost anything and 2) I couldn't bet on who will win.

After all the ceremonies finished, the contestants came on stage.

'Wow, those guys are entirely new team! Lets see...the flamehead one...looks like I've seen him but I can't remember. Oh, there's Genkai! I know she was very strong but wouldn't have guessed she would participate. The next one is...a pouty one with a Jagan? if I judge by the bandana.' I popped a few peanuts and sipped from my soda 'The other two..!WHAT?!' I spewed evrything out 'Kuwabara and Yyyyyu-CHAN?!'

There was no mistaking it, those two were my ex-students. With Kuwabara's hair and Yusuke's eyes, it was 100% sure it was them! I was shocked, surprized, horrified and happy at the same time. I could see Yu-chan again.

'When they finish, I would go there and congratulate them!'

Unfortunately when I went to meet them they were together with a Ferry girl and the so-called ruler of the Spirit world, Koenma. I had terrible experience with a Ferry girl, she dragged me and tossed me like I was a bag of yams! Also, if I'm noticed by Koenma, I would surely be sent on a 1 way trip to the reincarnation cycle! So, I decided to wait and watch from the shadows untill I got my chance...but I want to see them SOOOO bad!

===End POV===

Yusuke and the gang had just met Koenma and were heading towards their hotel room when Kuwabara suddenly stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?" - Kurama asked.

"I just felt like someone was watching me."

"Don't be so paranoid Kuwabaka, nothing's going to happen untill at least the semi-finals! I'm hungry and beat-up, so why don't we eat and go to bed?"

Just like that Chikako tried to meet with Yusuke or Kuwabara while they were alone, because she suspected the others could tell Koenma, but never managed. Well, untill one night when Genkai took Yusuke out late at night to train. She followed them.

===Yusuke POV===

The semi-finals were up and the had decided to go training JUST NOW! Couldn't she have done it earlier? But I knew from Chikako-sensei to always respect the elderly, especially id they were stronger than you or tried to teach you something. I decided to do what she told me to. She then explained me how she would transfer most of her powers to me through some ball-like glowie but although I didn't understand this fully, it didn't sit right with me.

"No way in hell, old hag!"

"What? Here I'm giving you a chance to finally end Toguro and all the suffering he'll cause and you refuse?! Weren't you the one that wanted to beat him?"

"Yes, I indeed have a score to settle with the bastard."

"Then why refuse? You are too young to understand fully what the current situation is! Toguro was once a human, a friend of mine, but he made his body that of a demon to keep his strenght and youth! While I...grew old and weak. I'm giving you a chance here, boy!"

"No! You aren't! In first place, this thing is YOUR strenght, I want to beat him with my own strenght! Secondly, you aren't giveng me a chance, you are giving me means to finish what you two started! Beat him yourself! I know you are much stronger than me. And finally, don't you dare to talk like you know what I've been through! You don't know what hardships I've passed, you probably made assumptions about me! Well, flashnews, I'm a fuking newbie in terms of all THIS!" he gestured all around himself " It's been at most half a year since I first heard of the Spirit world, all because of a car crash! And the damn Pacifier didn't even ask me if I wanted to be a Detective, it's cool and I like it now, BUT he could have at least asked me! Day ONE since I came back to life and he dumps me a case without any warning or preparation! Also sent me after three demons ALONE on my second case, without any training! I only had botan and a few shots with the Reigun as my weapon! I almost lost to the Rando bastard and won by pure gut feeling and luck! Did they gave me any information or some tool? NO! They only told me he stole many techniques and could possibly be ANYONE there!"

"Wha...!"

"And you! You train me and I do progress, I'm thakfull for it, but at least you could have explained more to me! Also you choose to tell me about Toguro NOW! Seriously, at the semis? Also you try and give me your powers. I don't fuking want them! Also, you might be wondering from where I learned how to do some of the techiques I've known before I came to you, I'll tell you. I learned from Internet and TV-sensei! Also, Chikako-sensei." - he smiled at the end as he looked down.

"Who's this Chikako you speak of? Why haven't you told me someone else is also training you?! This might-"

"Because she's DEAD! DEAD!" he shouted, tears on the verge of falling "She was my Japanese teacher during first year in middle school. She was the first and ONLY teacher that looked at me and not the 'delinquent brat with alcoholic mother' everyone portrayed me as! She was ran over by a truck while saving a mother and her baby! Heck, she couldn't even finish her first school year as a teacher but she was the best! She helped me raise my grades and with my temper! She was like the caring tomboyish big sister I could goof around with after school! I wnt to her funreal and what did I see? Myself, the police investigators, the family of the woman she saved, the principal and her _parents_."

She noticed how he spat out the word.

"Heehee! At first I wanted to talk to them but then I heard them badmouthing her. They even called her a 'good for nothing brat'! On her funreal! Who does that?! Answer me! And now everyone pushes all those new things on ME! I also have a breaking point! You want me to solve your biggest trouble YOU had for decades? Sorry, do it yourself. I'll fight Toguro MY way, using my powers, means and skills because I have my own grudge with him!"

Clap,clap,clap.

They turned towards the trees and saw Toguro coming out, clapping.

"Bravo. I didn't expect such a good show when I came here but you surprised me qute well."

"What do you want?" - Yusuke asked him.

"Nothing with you. I have buisness with her."

He then disappeared and appeared behind Genkai. She dodged his blows but was eventually hit pretty hard. When Toguro was about to finish her a black figure appeared and easyly stopped his fist with a palm. The figure sunk its fingers in his massive fist, drawing blood, then hit him with its other arm covered by crackling arcs of energy. He was sent flying and crashed in a tree. His abdomen scorched and skin on the fist torn away by the force.

"Leave this place and keep your strenght for the finals! I don't want to watch a boring fight!"

"Tch. Fine. Urameshi, I'm waiting." - he looked at Yusuke and left.

Genkai was still heavyly wounded a few metres away and Yusuke was looking at the hooded figure suspiciously. The figure then waved its hand in Genkai's direction and she was enveloped by green light, her eves closing.

"Who the hell are you bastard?! What did you do?"

The figure then turned and faced him. He looked it over. It was frail looking and weak, with a dark gray hoodie with what looked like horns, purple yoga pants, bare feet, gloved hands and a wooden staff on the back. The figure slowly pulled the hood down, revealing Chikako's face, the only diference was a pair of small blue horns on both sides of her head.

"YU-CHAN! I missed you!" - she hugged him almost to death.

He just stared at her gobsmacked.

"What? You can't recognise your best sensei after a few years? I'm soooo heartbroken Yu-chan!"

"Chikako-sensei?! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I came to watch the tournament but I never hoped I would meet you or Kuwabara here! Also, I put her under a healing stasis. The spell, as I like to call it, puts the body into a stasis while the wounds are being healed by the reiki!"

"OK then. But I thought you died! If you were fine, why didn't you come?"

"Well, some pretty strange things happened. Sit here and I'll tell you."

They sat under a tree and she started telling him her story up untill now. She had heard most of his.

"Let's begin. I really died that day but because of the shock of the icident and the operation where they tried to save me, I didn't even notice that damn Ferry girl that jus' grapped and tossed me on a line with a bunch o' other souls like a friggin' sack of yams! After I got to my senses I accepted the fact at first but after I felt the stabbing of my parents' words I stormed out and came back to the Human world. I tottaly made them cry and beg for forgiveness. It was good but then a bunch of demons came and took me to the Makai. I was still angry so I beat the shit out of them and became the boss of the place. Some other crazy stuff happened and I became famous! They call me Yozora and still can't seem to figure I'm a deceased human! I wonder what their faces would be? Ah, but don't tell anyone! There's a barrier between Makai and the Human world so strong demons won't be able to pass freely, also any portal bigger than a roll of toilet paper sets off an alert. That's the reason I couldn't come to see you earlier. For the bast 2 years I've been working on a teleportation technique to allow me to bypass the barrier. Today was my first successfull try and I was going to visit you after the tournament. I wanted to see you but I was afraid that Koenma guy would send me on a one way trip toward reincarnation and I'm still not ready to pass on! That's about it."

"So, what do we do now? I've also missed you and don't want you to leave but..."

"Don't worry, leave the thinking to your sensei! Tomorrow are the semis, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then I'll prepare you! Come at me! I want to see what you can!" - she got in position.

"What's up with the horns by the way?"

"Oh, a disguise." she took them off, it turned to be a diadem "Most demons have horns or are really strange, also I look cool with them, don't I?"

He only sweatdropped.

They fought eachother for qute a while. It was a bit before sunrise Chikako put a stop to their fight.

"OK, I got the sitch. Yer using the old lady's style but a couple of times I've seen you use diferent attacks, you even stopped yourself a few times, which wasted time and energy. Why?"

"Because I decided to use the old hag's style untill I learned it well! I train by myself in my free time but I don't have as much time."

"Still angry at her?"

"Yeah, not only her but the others too."

"Hehe. We'll use this as an advantage then! C'mere, I'll teach you an easy and powerfult secret move to use when angry. I call it the 'Seadragon fury' attack. Basically you bottle up all your anger and release it all in a deadly attack at the right time. Very practical with assholes in my opinion. Wanna try it?"

"Heck yeah! They usually don't ask me and make me do it but if you teach it, it must be super cool!"

She showed him how to do it and demonstrated a few times. She explained each step in great detail, especially the gathering of anger and how to find the right moment and place to strike. Yusuke listened without complaining and learned it by sunrise.

"Good job Yu-chan! You are still the same sponge you were back then. Every teacher's dream pupil!" - she ruffled his hair.

"Stop it! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You are 14 and something, I'm over 10 years older, to me you are a kid untill you pass 18! I'm going back to my camp to get my things and get ready for the semis. I'll be watching and don't use your other trump cards! Toguro will be shocked when you suddenly switch styles in the finals!"

"Heck yeah! The bastard will get what he deserved!"

"See ya later and meet me here tonight at 7:30! I have to talk about you later!"

"OK!"

She left in a blur and Yusuke was about to leave when he remembered about Genkai, so he took her towards the arena. Halfway there she woke up and punched him. After that she yelled at him to explain what happened.  
"None of your buisness! It's something personal!" - he yelled.

"...I'm sorry for yelling and apologise for my previous behaviour."

He was surprised by her apology but then smiled and teased her, recieving a kick in the face.

In the semi-finals he had to face some dude with a really tough body. He used the Seadragon fury with his Hadoken to defeat him. The end result wasn't pretty, having a hole almost punched through your gut is not good thing. The guy was knocked out and he won, the others won their matches and were going to face Toguro's team the next day.

===Timeskip===

It was hard to sneak out without being noticed for Yusuke but he arrived there a bit earlier. He waited in the crown of a tree, hidden just how Chikako had taught him after some thugs almost caught him once.

"When you arrive arlier to a place, hide and wait for the other to come! If they don't come 20 minutes after the agreed time, go home." - she told him that day after she pulled him before the thugs saw him.

So, he waited intill Chikako came and signalled him to come out.

"Yu-chan, I have something to ask you. Something important that may change your future."

"What?"

"I told you how I have a home it the Makai, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I want to ask you if you want to come with me and become my student again. I met a few other people who may help you a lot, if you want to. What do you say? Wanna come with me after the tournament ends? You don't need to hurr-!"

"Yes! I want to come!" - he hugged her.

That night Yusuke made a decision that would change his future completely.

"Now, after everything is set and done, show me the moves you invented. Don't worry, I put up a barrier." - she stretched her arms.

===Timeskip===

The Toguro bastard had hurt his frienemy Kuwabara, Yusuke was fuming but bottled his anger for the right time. He got in the basic stance for the Reihado ken and charged at Toguro. Expecting what would happen Toguro got ready to take the attack, knowing it won't hurt him but just before he was hit, the reiki became thick and sharp like a blade on the tip of Yusuke's hand. The Reiken pierced Toguro's flesh and drew the first blood. This surprised everyone. After that the two engaged in a deadly battle. Toguro was like a bull with his immence strenght and Yusuke was like a wolf, agile, a bit weak but still deadly. He attacked from all directions, switched styles in the matter of seconds and never repeated a combo. Especially the reiki blades Yusuke produced from every point of his body greatly shocked everyone. Toguro gave in and unleashed his full strenght. Yusuke only smirked and charged in.

'Was Yusuke always this strong? Or was it that mysterious figure?' - Genkai mused.

"Die, Urameshiiiii!"

"No way in hell! YOU will pay!"

Yusuke barely dodged the last attack and went for Toguro's throat. He realized the only outcome from this battle would have been death last night, so he went for the kill. Just when his fist aproached the throat he unleashed all the anger he had gathered.

"Dragon cannon!" - Yusuke shouted.

A huge burst of deadly reiki and a sliver of youki shot from his fist in the form of an angry eastern dragon. Light covered the whole arena and a deafening explosion sounded. When everyone came to their senses, they saw how Toguro's decapitated body fell backwards. Yusuke stood there, panting and sweaty, but fine.

The rest is not important. Shortly put, everyone cheered, the bad guys were caught, the plan to make a pseudo makai portal destroyed and team Urameshi got the title of champions.

Yusuke split from the crowd and headed for the tree where Chikako was waiting him.

"Urameshi! Where are you going again? We have to leave!" - Kuwabara yelled.

"Sorry, Kuwabara, but I'm not coming with you. It's good to be with you guys, don't be mistaken, but I have decided to leave."

"What are you talking about Urameshi?!"

Kuwabara then noticed the figure standing behing Yusuke.

"Goodbye, and tell the others I'll be back as soon as possible!"

"See ya Kuwabara-chan!"

"Cchikako-sensei?!"

A portal opened and swallowed them both, dumping them roughly on a carpet in Cikako's home in Makai.

The End


End file.
